


turn up the world's worst makeout song

by weatheredlaw



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Music, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince vs. Bonnie Tyler! Tonight at Seven! Only on VH1! (followed by makeout sessions at eight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn up the world's worst makeout song

**Author's Note:**

> Matt Fraction is 99% sure "Purple Rain" is Clint Barton's makeout song. I am 100% sure he did this on purpose.

Clint has a shoebox in his living room full of cassette tapes which Kate doesn't comment on, because she doesn't like to age herself that much. She gets enough crap from Billy and Teddy for hanging out at Barton's place so much as it is. She's not gonna start making it even worse by wondering when exactly a tape of the _Purple Rain_ soundtrack became readily available for purchase, nor when Clint seemed to feel like it was an okay thing to spend money on. People like what they like. Kate's not gonna start lying about her Ke$ha CD's, yeah?

Her mom had a box of tapes, too, which she hasn't really talked about. Susan never wanted them and Kate found them in the donation pile when she was eight or nine. If Clint's noticed that the box has made its way into his collection, he hasn't said anything. Some things between them remain unspoken. 

But Clint's out one afternoon, Avenging shit or something else that Kate clearly hasn't been invited to. And she's bored and hungry and alone so she puts in the Prince tape and starts making herself something for lunch. Clint comes back around two and the boombox on the counter is turned down pretty low -- just the low sounds of "Baby I'm A Star" playing out. Lucky trots over and immediately leans into Clint's legs until he gets him a treat from the cabinet. Clint collapses against the counter and watches Kate stir alfredo sauce over her noodles as he whines about whatever ridiculous mess he's gotten himself into now. 

He's spooning coffee into the coffee maker when he looks up, glances over at Kate and says, "Is this 'Purple Rain'?"

"It's your tape." Kate licks her finger clean.

"Why are you listening to this?"

"It's been on since before you got here. It was on _when_ you got here."

"Hawkeye."

" _Hawkeye._ "

Clint sets down the container of off-brand Folgers and turns his entire body toward her. "This is gonna be really awkward, but this is my makeout song."

"Wow, _cool._ Mine's 'Total Eclipse of the Heart.'"

"It is not," Clint snaps.

"It so totally is," Kate answers, grinning. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I really didn't think you were joking." She turns the stove off. "So...what? You wanna make out?" Clint fumbles and spills coffee grounds all over the counter. Kate bites her lip.

"'Scuse me?"

"I asked if you wanted to make out, but clearly you just wanna make a fucking mess all over the place." She shrugs and reaches up for a bowl, starting to spoon out her lunch. "I made lunch."

"Kate--"

"If you're not hungry--"

"I can't kiss you."

Kate pauses. "Can't or shouldn't?"

"Shouldn't. Or...both. This is a trick question, isn't it?"

"No." She turns to him. "You have to ability to kiss me. We're standing here, we could technically. But you think we shouldn't because you're all hot under the collar about age and respectibility and accountability and you're trying to own your shit and be a good person and you think kissing me makes you a bad person. Did I get that right?"

Clint grunts.

"Thought so." Kate sits down and starts eating, tossing a noodle to Lucky and watching Clint shuffle awkwardly around the kitchen.

 

 

 

The second time it plays, they're in a pizza parlor, nursing their bruises. Kate's laughing as Clint tries to eat everything with one arm in a sling when it comes on, too loud over the speakers, and brings their good time to a screeching hault.

"I can't make out with you," he says to his plate. "It's wrong."

"You sound like you're trying to talk yourself out of it."

"I _am_ , Kate. Because it's a _bad idea._ "

"But it's an idea you've considered." Clint scowls at his pizza. "So what's the problem?"

"Kate."

"Clint."

" _Kate._ "

"Fine. Whatever." She leans back in her chair and sucks on her diet Coke.

 

 

 

The third time, Kate crosses the room to where he's sprawled lazily on the sofa and folds herself neatly into his lap. He looks up at her and he already knows what they're going to do, tossing the remote onto the coffee table and letting his hands settle on her hips. When they kiss, it's slow, matching the tempo of the song for only a second before Kate loses herself in the rhytmic motion of her own hips and the steady, confident flick of Clint's tongue in her mouth. 

"Shouldn't shouldn't shouldn't," she says against his lips and he laughs. The rhythm breaks and in the background the song is over, but she's still there and he's still smiling. "No regrets, Hawkeye." 

"None." He pulls her down again, one hand behind her neck, fingers tracing target on her skin that sends shivers down her spine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhph."

"Is 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' seriously your makeout song?" Kate groans and drops her head on his chest. " _And I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever._ "

" _And if you only hold me tight. We'll be holdin' on forever_ ," Kate finishes. "Yes. Yes it is."

Clint laughs, loud and bright and beautiful and Kate melts into him, just a bit more. "Good." He kisses her. "Because it's the next song on the CD."


End file.
